


Surprises

by Dreamer821



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer821/pseuds/Dreamer821
Summary: All the times Fred never manages to catch Y/N off guard and the one time he does.
Relationships: Fred Weasley & Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> This is cross-posted on [https://acciotwinz.tumblr.com/](url)! Come say hi!

Fred runs at top speed, losing sight of George. He’s aware that he doesn’t have time to worry about his twin; not with Filch hot on his heels.

He runs out of the main building, ignoring the caretaker’s screams for him to stop. It only takes him a moment to decide that he’s going to hide in one of the greenhouses.

With the door closed firmly behind his back, Fred closes his eyes for a moment, taking large gulps of air to fill his lungs when a voice makes him jump out of his skin, eyes flying open.

"Fencing seeing you here, Fred."

He stares at Y/N, another fellow Gryffindor in his year but somehow always seemed out of place within the loudest of the four houses.

"It’s George, actually." He isn’t going to let his voice show how much she startled him, and he never lets the opportunity to confuse people.

She hasn’t looked away from the plant she was tending to, eyes quickly moving between it and the book open to her left. He huffed, moving into her personal space, not quite touching her but letting the heat of his body wash over hers, as he peered over her shoulder to have a better look at what she’s doing.

Y/N, however, is having none of it. She slams the book shut, huffing angrily before turning into him and poking his chest, but a smile was tugging her lips up and now Fred’s heart was beating erratically for a whole other reason, "No, you’re Fred. I can’t tell you two apart."

Fred raises an eyebrow, a smirk on his lips as he crosses his arms against his chest, effectively pushing her hand away from him, "And how can you be so sure?"

She smirks right back, eyes lighting up with mischief and humor, "That’s for me to know, and you to obsess over."

Y/N turns her back to him, quickly packing up her stuff as Fred stares at her, mouth opening and closing like a fish’s, wanting to contradict her but knowing that anything out of his mouth would be a lie. She turns to smile at him again, reaching a hand out towards him, and Fred freezes, unsure of what she’s about to do. She grabs the chocolate frog that he’d been saving for himself, opening the package and taking a bite as she winks at him, walking away as she laughs at the dumbfounded expression on his face.

Fred Weasley has found his match.

——-

Summer has come and gone in a wind whirl of laughter, degnoming, and trouble.

Fred’s with his family, ready to embark on the Hogwarts Express as his mother keeps nagging him and George, trying to make them promise they’ll behave and keep an eye out for their little sister, but he’s completely unaware of anything that she’s saying. He knows he won’t listen to her; he knows they’ll get loads of detention and lose just enough house points for people to be angry, but not enough for them to actually resent them.

His eyes scanned the platform, looking for the reason he’s so excited to be going back to homework, and classes and all the boring stuff because he knew that he’d have Y/N at his side again. And maybe Fred would finally get her to break her silence.

The summer had been filled with owls. They talked about everything but avoided the unsaid things that keep hanging between them. And whenever things got too serious, too close to a confession of feelings, Fred falls back onto the one thing he knows can keep them talking for hours: how she can tell Fred and George apart.

In their four years of friendship, Y/N has yet to mistake them and it’s driving him up the wall; George too, but Fred just can’t let it go. He needs to know what sets them apart so clearly in her eyes. It doesn’t help that Y/N is somehow always aware of him. She never jumps when he suddenly appears behind her or when he tries to pull one over her head. Y/N just seems to always know when he’s near. It’s endearing and frustrating to no end.

The second Fred’s eyes land on Y/N’s lone figure, sitting on her trunk as she waits for her parents to finish chatting with her siblings, Fred is discretely making his way to her, taking care of staying out of her line of sight. He watches as the sun hit her just right, making her hair shine and her eyes appear brighter. Her eyes are closed, head-bopping along to whatever muggle music is blasting through her earphones, and not for the first time Fred wonders if he’ll ever get his heart to stop beating furiously every time he notices how beautiful she is.

For a moment, he enjoys the sight of her, so relaxed and happy. He’s so lost in the essence of her that when she suddenly opens her eyes to catch him staring, he blushes.

Y/N laughs, eyes crinkling as she cocks her head to the side, an invitation for Fred to join her. "Heya Fred."

He shakes himself out of his own head, smiling at her as he wills his face back to normal. "Not Fred."

She rolls her eyes, removing her earphones as she stands, "No, you’re Fred."

For a moment they’re both silent, sizing each other before Fred shakes his head with a sigh, "One day, I’ll find out your secret."

Y/N smirks, "The day you manage to catch me off guard is the day I tell you."

Fred whines, stomping his foot and crossing his arms over his chest, "That’s just cruel. We both know that is not going to happen." Y/N keeps grinning at him and Fred feels himself smile, "In the past five years of friendship, I have not once caught you off guard."

Y/N nods, pinching his cheek and laughing when he swats her hand away, "Maybe this will be your year."

Fred glares at her as he puts her into a headlock, ruffling her hair and making her squeal in indignation, "Now you’re just being cruel, Y/L/N."

Y/N laughs, hitting the back of one of his knees and escapes his hold as soon as he buckles. "Someone’s gotta keep your ego in check!" She says before darting away towards his siblings, probably hoping for cover she won’t get.

——-

Fred stares across the living room, watching Y/N interact with Percy. Some part of him would always be in awe of how easy it is for Y/N to make the people around her feel so at ease.

"Ah to be young and in love", someone sing-songs behind him, "When are you going to tell her?"

Fred barely glances at Charlie, only humming in acknowledgment and the older Weasley rolls his eyes. "C’mon mate, don’t be daft."

Fred shakes his head, finally turning away from her, "She already knows."

Charlie blinks a few times, a blank look on his face as he tries to process his younger brother’s words. Fred grins, chancing another glance at Y/N, "I was planning on this huge, romantic gestures that girls seem to love but as always, she seems to read my mind. She walked into my door room and said she was tired of waiting for me to get my head out of my arse and then she kissed me."

Charlie laughs, "She’s something else!"

Fred nods, "That she is. We’ve been dating for almost three years now and no somehow, I have yet to get the drop on her but she always seems to catch me off guard."

The brothers exchange a knowing look, both grinning ear to ear as Charlie claps his hand on Fred’s left shoulder, "I think you’ll get her one day soon."

Fred puts his hand over his brother’s, "I reckon you’re right!"

——-

Fred turns around, sheets tangling in his long legs as he reaches an arm out, searching for the warmth of his girlfriend. Without opening his eyes, he frowns when he finds himself alone in the big bed. He buries his face in his pillow with a groan, before turning his head to the side and cracking an eye open, to see what time it is on the Muggle alarm clock Y/N insists she needs to help her wake up every morning for work. It’s still fairly early, only 9 am but Fred knows he won’t be able to fall asleep without having Y/N in his arms.

With a deep sigh, he sits up, stretching his arms above his head before searching for his hoodie, coming up empty-handed as he stands. He slips on a clean shirt and the sweatpants they had discarded in a frenzy the night before and before leaving the bedroom, he decides to slip the box he’s been carrying around for months into his pocket, hoping for inspiration.

Fred follows the noise of cooking coming from their small kitchen and the sight that greets him makes his heart grow a few sizes in his chest: Y/N’s wearing his lost hoodie and nothing else as she moves around the kitchen, nodding her head along to an imaginary beat. He loves her, more than yesterday but less than tomorrow.

Fred walks into the kitchen, as quietly as he can, stopping right behind her as he slips his arms around her waist, making her squeal with laughter as he pulls her into his chest.

"Morning sunshine," he murmurs against her neck, leaving gentle kisses on her warm skin.

Y/N hums happily, letting Fred support more of her weight, "Morning, my love."

"How is it that I never manage to surprise you?" He asks with a laugh.

She shrugs as best as she can with his head resting on her shoulder, flipping the pancake over in the pan, "I know you too well. I’ve been up for about thirty minutes so I knew you were bound to drag yourself in here any minute."

He shakes his head, stepping back as Y/N turns the gas off, plating the last pancake. She bumps her hip against his as she moves towards their small table, Fred in tow, a pout on his lips, "One day I will get the drop on you."

At that, Y/N laughs, head thrown back as her eyes squeezed shut and nose scrunching in the way that makes Fred swoon at how cute she looks. He smiles as she pretends to wipe tears from her eyes, as she slaps her hand against the tabletop, "Sure you will, lover boy." She sits at her usual spot, setting the pancakes down in the middle of the table and grabbing her mug.

He frowns, throwing his napkin at her, "I’m full of surprises, you’ll see!"

Y/N smiles softly at him, reaching across the table to take his hand in hers, "I know you are, love. I just like to think we’re so in sync that nothing you do will ever surprise me."

Feed hums, leaning over to give her a sweet kiss before they dig into the breakfast she so kindly prepared. And like every morning since they moved in together, the affair is full of laughter, smiles, and love.

As they stand and walk back to the kitchen, dishes ready to be washed, Fred realizes that no moment will ever be perfect but the girl standing in front of him, talking about her plans to surprise his brother Charlie with a party on his first night back from Romania helps him realize that she is. She’s perfect for him, and any day not by her side is wasted.

With a smile on his lips and eyes full of love, Fred tugs at the bottom of his hoodie that Y/N is wearing, making her giggle as she turns around, resting her hands on his chest, "I see your stealing from me again" He clicks his tongue, hands now resting gently on her full hips, "first you steal my heart when I was just a young, impressionable boy, now it’s my hoodies, what‘a next?" He kisses her quickly, her laughs filling his ears, "my last name?"

Y/N freezes, laughter cut off abruptly as she stares at him wide-eyed. Her hands fist his shirt as her eyes shining brightly with the tears quickly forming, "What??" Her voice is hoarse and breaks on that one-syllable word.

Fred cups her cheeks like she’s the most delicate thing he will ever hold in his hands roughed up by years of Quidditch and experiments gone wrong. Wiping away a tear that escapes her beautiful eyes, he grins, tears of his own threading to spill down his cheeks, "Marry me and steal my last name."

Y/N starts nodding her head frantically, tears freely wetting her face and Fred’s gentle fingers. Fred laughs wet, voice filled with emotion, "I need to hear you say it, sunshine!"

Y/N’s laugh becomes a sob as the man she loves pulls a small box out of his pocket, "Yes, I’ll marry you."

Fred kisses her fiercely as he clumsily slides the ring on her finger, hands shaking with all the emotions running through him. As soon as the ring is resting on Y/N’s finger, she slides her hands in his ginger locks, pulling him even closer, as if trying to fuse them into one person.

Fred pulls back after what feels like hours, lips swollen and red, and smiles lovingly at his fiancée. He runs a finger down her cheek before he takes both her hands in his, placing them over his chest and holding them there. He kisses her forehead, eyes still shining with love and tears as she sniffles, grinning up at him.

"I told you one day I’d manage to get the drop on you."

Y/N laughs, new tears falling from her eyes as she buries her face against his chest, “I guess I need to let you in on my secret huh?”

Fred laughs through his tears, “I think I’ve deserved it.”

Y/N nods and he feels the movement of her head against his chest, “You’re going to be disappointed because there isn’t really a secret: I know it’s you because you always make my heart flutter in my chest.”

Fred knows that this is even better than what he had come up with on his own.


End file.
